


higher than soul can hope or mind can hide

by inmylife



Series: 30 ways to hold [16]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Married Life, Parenthood, bathtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: sana/dahyun + in the water





	higher than soul can hope or mind can hide

**Author's Note:**

> 30 ways to hold: 30 short fics based on tumblr user tiptoe39's list of prompts having to do with cuddling!

"I've always loved the water." 

 

Sana sighs it, as she leans her back against the sloping far wall of the tiny cramped bathtub, where she and Dahyun sit with their knees pulled up to their chests, feet touching nevertheless, and Dahyun tries to ignore the spigot pressing into a tender spot on the left side of her spine. 

 

"Always, huh?" 

 

"Mmhmm," Sana concurs. She closes her eyes and tips her head back impossibly more, and Dahyun wishes in that moment that she were bigger and stronger than Sana so she could lift her wife up and carry her to bed. "I needed this today. 'S been a long day." 

 

That it had been. The two of them both have full-time jobs, and then there's so much work that goes into parenting Felix. Dahyun had had her own sort of long day - she'd been kept overtime - but she'd also been informed she was being considered for a raise. Sana had gotten no such news and had had to care for their son by herself the entire day. This is why Dahyun let Sana have the good side of the tub. 

 

She shifts again, trying to keep the water spout from hurting her too much. "I know, San." There's an I'm sorry that goes unspoken there. Dahyun knows Sana can hear it. 

 

"How much you think Jihyo would take a day with Lix this weekend?" Dahyun throws out. "I want to treat you someplace." 

 

Sana shakes her head. "I don't want to go anywhere. I'm always out of the house. I get up in the morning and take Felix to school and then I go to work and then I pick up Felix and then, what, he gets ready for bed and I lie down with him and fall asleep on his bed ninety percent of the time? I only exist in this house. Feels like I don't do anything else."

 

Dahyun feels mildly guilty she even asked. 

 

Sana sighs. "Turn around, Dubu." 

 

"What?" 

 

"You heard me. I said turn around."

 

Dahyun complies. When she does, Sana's hands reach straight to her back and start massaging her shoulders. 

 

"San…"

 

"I miss you," Sana admits. "It's so rare we get alone time anymore. I miss that so much. And I'm sure sitting with your back against the side of the tub must hurt."

 

"It does," Dahyun concurs. "Mmm, you're so good at this." She hums, satisfied, as Sana's fingers start working through a knot below her collarbone. 

 

"I do it a lot with Lix. You know that." 

 

"I'm not questioning why you're good, San. I'm just… reaffirming that you are. Lix certainly doesn't tell you."

 

"Ungrateful brat," Sana mutters, and they both giggle. Maybe ungrateful brat isn't something they should be calling their six year old, but. Who's here to stop them? 

 

"San." Sana stops her ministrations of Dahyun's shoulders. "San, I want bath bombs. I want a bath bomb." 

 

"So get a bath bomb, Dubu!" She laughs. "What's stopping you?"

 

The answer, Dahyun knows, is nothing. And so she stands up, goes to the cabinet, and grabs a bath bomb out of their secret stash, without even looking. "It's grapefruit," she tells Sana, checking the sticker label on the plastic. "That okay?"

 

"I don't care, just get back in the tub. You're dripping all over the floor, it's going to leak through the ceiling and then we'll have to replace the ceiling and -"

 

"Sana." Dahyun cuts her off. "Just enjoy the view." 

 

Sana makes some gagging noises. Dahyun glares at her.

 

She drops the bath bomb in and they enjoy the fizzing for a second before shoving the rapidly dissolving ball from one of them to the other, cupping it in their hands for a second and feeling the oddly satisfying sensation of the buzz on their skin. It makes Dahyun feel like they're in college again, taking a bath at Im Nayeon's mom's house over winter break because Sana didn't want to go back to Japan and Dahyun was in a fight with her parents because she'd dyed her hair pink. She misses those days like hell, like crazy, being young and free and with eight of the best friends she'd ever had and working retail over the holidays and bringing home stories of crazy middle-aged mothers for Sana to laugh at and Sana trying to make Japanese food and failing and making Mina do it instead.

 

Dahyun lets Sana start massaging her again, and damn, it really does feel good… She stores tension in her shoulders, apparently, people have been telling her that for years, and  _ boy _ has she been stressed lately, between work and Felix and Sana and worrying about Felix and worrying about Sana and wondering if this was the right choice after all, to settle down, to adopt a baby and get married and own a falling-apart house with a fireplace that doesn't work and a kitchen with peeling paint and have a cramped Mazda that they couldn't fit all of their day-to-day needs in if they tried and work a desk job. It's not  _ her _ , they'd said, not for Dahyun with her tattoos and her septum piercing and her pink hair and her wild spirit. She wonders herself how much she's confining her happiness this way. 

 

But she has the two people she loves more than anything in the world, she thinks. More than any shitty job could ever cancel out. 

 

"Your skin is so soft," whispers Sana. "The next time we go to Target show me where you find that scrub, okay?" 

 

They'll be okay. She just knows it. And she's proven everyone wrong, hasn't she, because here she is, happy right now.

**Author's Note:**

> yall i had a whole ass end note and ao3 DELETED IT unstanned
> 
> rated t bc theyre in the nude
> 
> shoutout to that one tumblr anon from literally months ago who told me to write saida well... here u go i guess
> 
> OH AND I HAD A DISCLAIMER OOPS ive never had a great handle on twice's personalities even though i've been a once for a while so this is probably terrible and ooc and thats just. gonna be okay i guess
> 
> annoy me on twitter @kangsyejin


End file.
